A circulatory disorder is any disorder that affects the circulatory system. Circulatory disorders may arise from problems with the heart, blood vessels, or the blood, and may result in diminished blood flow and oxygen supply to the tissues. Common circulatory disorders include hypertension, angina, and arteriosclerosis. People with certain diseases such as diabetes, or kidney failure may be more likely to have circulatory problems.
Peripheral neuropathy is a condition involving nerve-end damage in the body, and it is most often manifested as one or a combination of motor, sensory, sensorimotor, or autonomic neural dysfunctions. Peripheral neuropathy may result from a wide variety of causes. For example, peripheral neuropathies can be genetically acquired, can result from a systemic disease, can manifest as a post-surgical complication, or can be induced by a toxic agent. One common type of neuropathy is diabetic neuropathy which is caused by diabetes.
Specific classes of drugs that may be used for the non-invasive treatment of neuropathy include: (1) non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs); (2) narcotic analgesics; (3) tricyclic antidepressants; and (4) anticonvulsants. Drugs belonging to these classes are available commercially as oral products. However, because drugs belonging to these classes are distributed systemically throughout the body, their various side effects limit their effectiveness. The NSAIDs, for example, when taken orally cause gastric distress including ulcers. The other three classes share other common side effects, including drowsiness, dizziness, disorientation, and gastrointestinal upset.
The present invention is intended to provide pharmaceutical compositions capable of effectively treating conditions such as circulatory disorders and peripheral neuropathy.